Cheongsam Keychain
by jitan88
Summary: Februari 2011, D.S.O menghancurkan libur panjang Leon dengan mengirimnya untuk misi ke Republik Slav Timur. Di bandara ia bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil bernama Ling, yang dapat 'melihat' bahwa hidup Leon terikat dengan semacam benang merah. Apa artinya? *Pra RE Damnation -one-shot-* Review welcome :)


**_Disclaimer : __Resident Evil,_Leon S Kennedy & Ada Wong milik Capcom. Semua nama, lokasi yang tercantum di cerita ini fiktif hasil dari pemikiran penulis semata. Aeon milik kita bersama,hahahaha.**

**_Note : _**

- **Pra - Resident Evil Damnation **(tahun 2011)

- Diperuntukkan buat Aeon fans semua usia.

- Merupakan _one-shot_ yang sedikit di bahas di cerita satu lagi, "Lady in RED".

- Semoga ceritanya berkenan, dan maafkanlah segala bentuk kesalahan penulis _newbie_.

- Tolong _review_nya yaah semua,makasihhh~

.

.

.

* * *

_ "Kalian terikat satu sama lain… _

_Tidak akan lepas, kecuali salah satu mati demi yang lain."_

-oOo-

.

* * *

**CHEONGSAM KEYCHAIN**

**-ONE SHOT-**

.

.

* * *

**Washington Dune International Airport, Februari 2011**

Hari yang benar-benar menyebalkan. D.S.O mengganggu hari liburanku dengan tugas mendadak ke Republik Slav Timur, tepatnya ke kota Holifgrad. Dari informasi yang diberikan Hunnigan, tampaknya beredar rumor bahwa mereka menggunakan B.O.W sebagai senjata perang. Agen keamanan pemerintah Amerika Serikat diutus untuk menyelidiki hal tersebut.

Salah satu agen yang bertugas, adalah aku, Leon Scott Kennedy… yang saat ini harusnya sedang menikmati liburan panjang. Kenapa mereka harus menyerahkan kasus monster B.O.W pada orang yang sedang menikmati cuti _sih_? Aku terpaksa berangkat terpisah dari agen lain karena aku tidak sedang berada di kantor dan tidak memungkinkan juga untuk berangkat bersama seperti acara piknik musim panas.

.

Satu jam sebelum keberangkatan, setelah mengecek kelengkapan paspor dan tiket, aku dikagetkan oleh kehadiran seorang gadis kecil. Wajahnya bulat _chubby_, sangat oriental dan manis . Rambutnya hitam pekat dan di kuncir dua dengan jepit stroberi. Sepertinya ia mencoba menyapaku dengan bahasa inggris yang kurang lancar. Dia tiba-tiba menepuk tangan kananku.

"Paman, Paman! Tanganmu terikat… Apa sakit?" sapanya.

Aku melihat tanganku, tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada luka sedikit pun, apa dia salah bicara? Dari belakang datang seorang wanita paruh baya berambut putih, sepertinya nenek dari anak tersebut.

.

"Ling! Jangan nakal!" ia memanggil nama anak itu, si gadis kecil lari ke pelukan sang nenek lalu selanjutnya mereka bicara dengan bahasa mandarin. Nenek itu menatapku lalu membungkukkan badan, seperti mengucapkan salam.

"Maaf Nak, apa kau bisa bahasa mandarin?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku, "_Ni hao?_ Hanya itu…"

Mereka berdua tertawa mendengarnya.

Lalu si nenek mencoba menjelaskan, "Ini Ling, cucuku. Kami dari Shanghai dan dia belum lancar berbahasa inggris. Maaf kalau tadi dia tidak sopan."

Aku mengangguk, "Cucu Anda sangat manis. Ling, kau mau kemana?"

"Ling-Ling… Mau jemput ayah di San Fransisco, Paman!" katanya riang.

.

* * *

Selama beberapa saat Ling terus-terusan berbicara pada neneknya dengan bahasa mandarin, sambil menunjukku. Neneknya menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak setuju, tapi itu yang membuatku penasaran.

"Apa yang dia katakan, Nyonya?"

"Itu… Maaf. Kau percaya pada ramalan atau semacam itu?" tanya si nenek, "Cucuku bilang tanganmu terikat… Bisa dibilang Ling-Ling 'punya kemampuan' untuk melihat hal seperti itu. Ketika di Shanghai dia memang sering didatangi orang-orang yang ingin diramal."

Aku tersenyum, "Sebenarnya aku tidak percaya. Tapi menarik mendengarnya…"

_Kita lihat apa yang dikatakan anak ini, pikirku._

Ling tampak senang lalu dia bicara tergagap-gagap, "Paman… tangan… ada tali warna merah." Ling mengoceh lagi ke arah neneknya, yang mencoba mengartikan.

"Dia bilang tanganmu terikat oleh semacam tali berwarna merah. Kamu terhubung dengan seorang wanita yang tidak bisa lepas darimu. Bagaimana pun kau mencoba untuk lari…" Nenek itu melanjutkan lagi, "Wanita itu… Sudah menyelamatkan hidupmu, sama sepertimu yang rela menolongnya. Hubungan kalian tanpa disadari, saling bergantungan. Kalian sudah saling terikat oleh benang merah itu dan tidak akan lepas. Benarkah itu, Nak? Oh ya.. Ling juga tanya apa kau menderita?"

_Aku hanya diam, sepertinya untuk kali ini aku bisa percaya pada ramalan anak kecil._

_Wanita mana lagi yang membuatku terasa terhubung dan tidak bisa lepas, selain wanita misterius berbaju merah itu… _

**_Ada Wong?_**

_._

"Anak ini benar-benar peramal cilik, Nyonya. Hahahaha ya ampun aku sangat terkejut," lalu aku menghadap Ling, "Paman…kadang-kadang terasa sakit, Ling…" aku berusaha menjelaskannya dengan bahasa sesederhana mungkin. Menjelaskan kalau hubungan ini kadang terasa begitu rumit.

Ling mengangguk-angguk, "Pasti sakit!"

Sepertinya dia mengerti apa yang kukatakan tadi.

"Lalu tali ini, ada cara untuk melepasnya?"

Ling memandang neneknya yang menerjemahkan perkataanku, dia mengangguk lagi.

"Mati, Paman. Kalau mati, akan lepas." jawabnya jujur.

_Wow. Tunggu dulu… Harus mati? yang benar saja!_

_Aku tidak mau mati dini, dan di sisi lain aku juga tidak ingin wanita itu yang mati._

_._

* * *

"Ling, Paman… Tidak mau mati!" lagi-lagi aku menggunakan bahasa sederhana dan sedikit bantuan gestur tubuh. Tapi Ling malah tertawa sambil mengatakan sesuatu pada neneknya.

"Katanya, harus diobati. Kalian tidak perlu melepasnya, tapi sebaiknya tidak boleh saling menarik," kata Nenek Ling, "Ling sedang menyiapkan obat…"

Aku melihatnya mengambil sesuatu dari tas mungilnya, sebuah gantungan kunci. Ling seperti sedang berkonsentrasi – atau mungkin dia sedang berdoa, lalu ia memeluk gantungan kunci itu. Ia berseri-seri dan memberikan benda itu padaku, "Ini obat."

Aku bingung.

.

_Tidak untuk ditelan, kan?_

_.  
_

Aku melihat benda kecil itu, sebuah gantungan kunci yang terbuat dari logam campuran. Bentuknya seperti baju tradisional yang sering digunakan para wanita di China, kalau tidak salah disebut 'cheongsam'. Gantungan kunci ini berwarna merah dengan hiasan motif berwarna emas di salah satu sisi baju. Kurasa benda ini jadi mengingatkan aku tentang wanita itu.

"Ling biasa mendoakan orang dan memberikan mereka benda-benda seperti jimat, Nak. Entahlah, tapi katanya selalu berhasil. Ini hanya masalah kepercayaan tiap-tiap orang," si nenek mencoba menjelaskan tentang 'obat' yang Ling berikan.

"Berdoa, Paman… Itu obat untuk Tante!" katanya lagi.

"Kau ingin aku berdoa, mendoakan wanita itu? Lalu benda ini harus untuknya?"

.

"Nak, Ling bilang… Sebaiknya kau juga ikut mendoakan dan berharap semua baik-baik saja. Benda itu sebaiknya dipegang oleh salah satu dari kalian, itu maksudnya. Tidak harus wanita itu, kalau kau sendiri tidak tahu kapan bisa memberikannya."

"Jangan khawatir, kurasa benda ini lebih cocok untuk wanita itu…" kataku.

Ling tertawa, manis sekali. Lalu ia membisikkan sesuatu pada neneknya, "Katanya Ling sekarang mau pergi ke toilet, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu. Maaf anak ini sudah mengganggumu. Sampai jumpa!"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak merepotkan kok. _Bye-bye_ Ling, _thank you_! Selamat bertemu papamu yaa…"

Ling melambaikan tangannya, "_Bye-bye_ Paman! Nanti Ling…berdoa lagi. Dadaaahh!"

Dia terus menoleh ke arahku ketika berjalan menuju toilet, sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan dan tertawa. Sesekali ia memeluk tangan neneknya, atau berlari-lari kecil. Tidak kusangka bertemu anak peramal yang polos seperti itu di bandara.

.

* * *

Aku melihat 'obat' yang Ling berikan, lalu merogoh salah satu saku di tas ranselku. Mengeluarkan kunci apartemen yang sudah memiliki gantungan boneka beruang putih. Aksesoris ini sepertinya milik Ada Wong, ketika ia memberikan kunci agar aku bisa melarikan diri dari tragedi di Spanyol pada tahun 2004. Untuk sementara aku mengaitkan gantungan _cheongsam_ di kunci itu, bersama si boneka beruang putih.

_Apa yang akan dia katakan kalau aku memberikan ini ya?_

_.  
_

_Ada Wong, aku tidak tahu dimana kau berada sekarang. Tapi aku berharap kau selamat dan luput dari bahaya. Aku pun harus menjaga diriku sendiri, memang… _

_Kurasa meskipun kita terikat benang merah, aku tidak bermaksud untuk melepaskannya… Dan tidak keberatan untuk menyatukannya. _

_Kurasa cepat atau lambat kita akan bertemu lagi, Ada…_

.

Dan sepertinya pesawat dengan nomor penerbanganku sudah tiba, aku cepat-cepat memasukkan kunci itu kembali ke tas. Aku bangkit dari tempat duduk sambil menggendong tas ransel, menyiapkan tiket dan pasporku menuju pesawat.

"Baiklah, ini saatnya bekerja, Leon!" aku menyemangati diri sendiri.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Tiba-tiba kepikiran buat cerita ini setelah ingat pernah baca, salah satu tim pembuat cerita RE bilang kalau mendeskripsikan hubungan Leon x Ada itu yaa gitu (ada sebutannya pake bahasa Jepang tapi lupa), intinya yang mereka bakal terus terikat satu sama lain sampai salah satunya mati.

Makanya jangan kucing-kucingan lagi dong, Capcom kabulkanlah doa Aeon fans! *pray*

Lalu dibuatlah karakter Ling yang mengambil rupa dari anak kecil deket rumah yang suka jalan-jalan dan lucunya minta ampun, huahahahaha.

Kepikiran juga cowok macem Leon yang bawa-bawa senjata dan menghajar B.O.W, tapi malah pake gantungan kunci boneka beruang buat pintu apartemennya *ngakak tapi ditulis juga xD*

Terima kasih sudah baca cerita singkat ini yah, oya cerita ini juga bakalan sedikit dibahas di cerita satu lagi "Lady in RED". Saya tunggu review dan komentar dari kalian semua. Makasiiihhh!

**_==jitan88==_**


End file.
